My Little Demigod
by Fighter1357
Summary: In no way related to My Little Pony. When Aphrodite offers to give Percy a makeover, he should have at least protsted some more. Well, now he's been de-aged into an eight year old with no memories. Now Camp has a powerful eight year old son of Poseidon running around who think's Annabeth is a kidnapper, Nico is Batman, and Thalia should be a princess. Yeah, no makeovers please.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hello there readers! **

**Fighter1357 is back on the PJO Fandom. Of course, I'll still be on YJ and such, but either way; I BE BACK! My writing has slightly improved since I've last been seen on here, so Yay! It's been awhile so if the characters are out of, well, character, my apologies! Sorry ahead of time! **

**Anyway, this is the de-aging fic I was talking about before in another story. It's a two-shot but I've been told before that I can pull off a one-shot de-aging fic before, and I have I guess. But two-shot will be easier. to write and won't feel to rushed, so a two-shot it is! **

**Setting: CHB. HoO never happened. **

**Disclaimer: T.T Consider this disclaimed. **

**So, without further ado; the story you've all been waiting for! My little Demigod! **

* * *

"Death Breath!"

"Pinecone face!"

"Oh, you did _not _just called me Pinecone face!"

"Oh, I think I did!"

Percy Jackson, the infamous yet still with the good guys Son of Poseidon, sighed deeply as he heard his cousin's approaching his cabin. It was, oh about 10:57 in the morning, but he was still a burlap sack at that time and really didn't want to deal with angry cousins. Especially not those two, as they were 'big three'. The results of the last conundrum were still being cleaned up and the Aphrodite cabin still had little Skelton bones sticking up from the roof; which also had a burnt hole in it by the way. To say the least, they took the worst of it.

His head rolled back onto his pillow and he stared up at the ceiling, waiting for the banging on his door. Last time it had been Thalia banging on it and he had to get a new one, as she charred the first one. He had liked that door too.

Frankly, he didn't want to know what they were arguing about but it couldn't be good. No one except he, Annabeth and Nico called her Pinecone face. It was only meant in a joking manner; as was Seaweed brain and Death Breath but you didn't call her it when she was angry, it annoyed her to no end. He didn't mind Seaweed brain, as long as it was only his girlfriend and his cousins and then, just like Thalia, you'd have a not-to-pleased child of the big three.

_BANG, BANG, BANG!_

His door fell to the ground with a loud crash and he heard a muttered oops but then stomping and someone pulling him to the floor. "GET UP SEAWEED BRAIN!"

He groaned and propped himself on his elbows, rubbing his eyes with his free hand and glaring at the two cousins standing in front of him. Thalia was already dressed and Nico was too. Of course, Percy was only in his boxer-shorts and was free of his shirt, leaving him bare-chested in front of a hunter; this also left all the scars from previous battles showing up on his tan skin. He _really _didn't want to know what Artemis would do if she new he was in front of Thalia like this, especially in his bedroom.

"Why couldn't you go to Annabeth?" he whined, staring up at them with wary sea green eyes.

"You're alone in this cabin, we wouldn't have woken anyone up," Thalia admitted, grinning down at him. He glared at them both, becoming serious.

"So, you're yelling didn't wake up the whole camp at all? Wow."

"Shut up, Perce and help us figure this out!" Nico complained, giving the seventeen year old before him a pout. Percy stared at him incredulously, as if he couldn't believe that Nico believed that the pout would work on him. Apparently, he did believe that it would work, because he continued doing it; all the while ignoring Thalia's disgusted look and Percy's bored one.

"Telling me to shut up won't get me on your side."

"Ha!" Thalia laughed triumphantly, and pumped a fist through the air. Now, Percy turned to glare at her like she was stupid and she froze, staring down at him blankly.

"And neither will knocking down my door. Go figure it out yourselves," he growled and picked himself up, grabbing onto the bed with a firm grip and pulling himself to sit on it. He glared at him while they stared at him blankly.

"I don't even want to know what the problem is in the first place. I don't care. I'm sick of it and, frankly, I've had enough. Please, set my door back in it's proper position as you leave, I want to get at least thirty more minutes of sleep if that would be nice, thank you very much."

They both stared at him with completely blank expressions, never having been blown off my their kind-hearted cousin. Normally he would try and help, as to get the yelling to stop, but this time it seemed as if he'd lost his patience. His eyes had that look that said 'if you don't leave, I'll pull a Thalia on you and _make _you leave'. Nico nodded in response and stepped out, still slightly shocked by how Percy had reacted to them.

Thalia smiled toward her cousin apologetically and backed out, picking up the door and placing over the sunlight that streamed through. He sighed and rubbed his eyes before once more collapsing on the bed, snoring before he hit the pillow.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thalia sighed as she let a bow fly lose. The silhouette she was aiming at was filled with holes from her arrows, three times on the neck and twice in the forehead. A few more littered it's chest but she wasn't satisfied until it was ripped to shreds.

"Pretending it's me?" a voice asked behind her. She spun around, two arrows knocked toward the intruder. Percy lifted his hands up in defense, not even bothering to take out Riptide and defend himself, knowing that the huntress wouldn't shoot.

"Percy?" she asked, lowering her recurve bow to get a better look at the son of Poseidon. He was wearing some simple khakis and a white t-shirt with sandals, his beaded necklace hung around hi neck. Percy chuckled and moved forward to stand next to her.

"No, it's Nico. Hey, about this morning-"

She nearly laughed. Of course he'd apologize about that; not being able to stand being mean to his friends. Sometimes she was glad he was so loyal but sometimes it annoyed the crap out of her. Right now she was glad. An angry or grudge holding Son of Poseidon was almost worse than an angry child of Zeus or Hades; Poseidon's temper was very well known and everyone knew Percy had it too, though he was slightly better at controlling it. Just a tad.

"Hey, look, it's no big deal Seaweed brain-" now he knew she was fine, "- and you're right, we should solve our own problems."

"Really?" he chuckled, "then did you guys figure it out?"

She let an arrow lose, hitting the heart. "Nope."

"'Course you didn't."

"Shut up-"

"Guys, cabin counselor meeting right now! Chiron wants to discuss something," Lou Ellen said, walking in to the archery range and pointing toward the big house with a small smile on her face. Percy and Thalia looked at each other and nodded.

They ran toward the Big House and entered, seeing all the counselors situated around the table made them feel slightly bad for not remembering. Muttering apologies, each took their seat. Nico rolled his eyes at Thalia, probably because she was late, and then promptly smiled in Percy's direction; both grinned dryly toward him and Thalia's fists clenched under the ping-pong table. Percy gave a smile toward Annabeth, who smiled back toward her boyfriend beaming at him.

Chiron glanced at the two and then nodded a thanks toward Lou Ellen. He cleared his throat and began to speak, "Well, as you know, we've been planning on adding a few things to our lovely summer camp. We'll be adding-" he froze and stared at something, looking slightly annoyed and tired of whatever it was. Everyone turned to see what he was staring at. Annabeth was smiling wildly at him, fingering a sheet of papers that were stacked up on the ping-pong table; they were most likely drawings that she had made and it seemed she wanted to tell the things she wanted to added. Chiron smiled dryly and Clarisse gave out a very lout huff of annoyance. Travis, who was sitting next to her, grinned in mock support.

"Uh, may I do the honors Chiron?" she asked sheepishly, smiling at him and flashing grey, stormy eyes.

"Annabeth, it would be, er, _easier_…"

A flash of light burst into the room and everyone immediately shielded their eyes from it, honestly; no one wanted to disintegrate today.

"Hel-_lo!" _A familiar voice said and everyone, minus Chiron and a certain girl, groaned. Aphrodite stood in the doorway. She wore to be what seems a 1950's dress, one with an outward skirt and flare-y shirt. The shoulders puffed slightly and it was tight against her chest. The shirt was a t-shirt and a cherry red color. The skirt was checkered and a white, floppy sun hat covered her blonde, curled up hair. He heels were much to high to be that of the 1940s or 50s and were the same cherry red as the shirt.

"I was bored, so I decided to visit you demi-gods!" she exclaimed, walking into the room, her heels clacking against the wooden floors. She waved a small hand and offered a big smile, bowing slightly toward them.

"Great," someone muttered sarcastically but the goddess of love and beauty grinned.

"I know, right? I want some fun and you demigods are just full of unbridled amusement!"

"Oh," Clarisse moaned, "glad to know we're so useful."

The goddess scowled in her direction and rolled her eyes, flipping the curls that fell into her eyes with a manicured hand.

"Uh, what's with 40's-50's gig mom?" Drew asked, staring at her mother warily. Aphrodite grinned at her daughter and clasped her hands together.

"I'm feeling old fashioned today. And to Miss La Rue, quiet, your father is being annoying today and I don't want to see you, now… who should I have some fun with?"

Her eyes danced around the table and the demigods squirmed uncomfortably as she looked them over with wary eyes. She would shake her head and then move on to the next kid, mumbling about imperfection. Each would then let out a sigh of contained relief and seemed to relax a bit as she passed.

She stopped at Nico who stiffened immediately, his muscles tensed and one could tell that if she chose him he would spring to the nearest shadow and travel to gods only know where.

"No," she said outright and bluntly. The Son of Hades didn't even take offence to it and sunk down in his chair with an audible sigh of relief. She moved onto Thalia, simply staring at the girl and then moved to Percy.

"Oh, Perseus Jackson! I choose you, step out here! I think you need… a new look," Aphrodite cooed, clasping her hands together and tilting her head with a pout, blonde curls falling onto her face with a little bounce. Percy stared at her and almost groaned; suppressing it, her stood up and walked to where Seymour was, standing only a few feet away from the animal head. The head growled, but recognizing Percy it did nothing to him.

"Good, now… how are we going to change your appearance?" she mused, leaning backward and inspecting the boy over with a critical eyes. Percy shifted uncomfortably and fingered Riptide in his pocket, like he was ready to whip it out and attack the beauty goddess. The goddess's clothing flickered and suddenly she was in jeans and a floral t-shirt, white stilettos had replaced the red ones and the hat was gone, leaving blonde, golden curly hair to fall from the hat and bobby-pins that had originally kept it up.

Overall, she looked like a mom that went super-model somewhere in her thirties and/or late twenties. Drew sighed audibly and stared at her mother admirably, while all the others gagged or stared at her with wide eyes (the boys).

"Uh, thank you very much Lady Aphrodite; but I like the way I look just fine," Percy said, gesturing to what he was wearing. Annabeth nodded quickly, not wanting the goddess to do anything to him. She was biting her lip but was slightly glad that it was this Olympian that came in and not, oh, perhaps Ares…

Aphrodite laughed and waved a hand dismissively toward him. "Oh no! Of course not! You know what?" she grinned, "I have the perfect thing for you! This'll be fun! Question!: How was your childhood?"

Percy deadpanned. Everyone did, even Chiron could not see where she was going with this.

"Uh, what?"

"Answer the question Sweetie."

"Oh… good?"

"Hmmm, that doesn't sound so reassuring. I have it! I can fix it!"

She moved forward and grabbed Percy by his arm, pulling him toward the staircase.

Annabeth jumped up, looking flustered and furious. "Wait! What are you doing to him? Sending him back to the past?"

Aphrodite laughed and shook her head, obviously finding the idea amusing. Annabeth's face flushed red and she watched helplessly as Aphrodite dragged her boyfriend up some stairs for some makeover that was bound to end horribly. Thalia sent her an apologetic look, though both new it was Percy who should have been getting that look.

It was silent as they waited for something to happen. No sounds, no mystic lights, no yelling and no explosions. That meant either good and/or bad things. Good: Percy jumped out the window and was making a run for it. Bad: _Well_… it meant that it was done deal and the "makeover" was already over with and the goddess was just antagonizing them to no end.

Clarisse sighed, and glanced at Chiron, "Do we seriously have to wait? It's only Prissy and I have better things to do."

Everyone glared at her and the centaur replied back bluntly, "Yes."

She scowled and let her head fall on to the ping-pong table with a thump. Someone jumped and fell out of their seat, no doubt having fallen Daughter of Ares gave a loud sigh and Katie Gardner, who was sitting next to her, turned to the girl gave her a silly face.

Suddenly, Aphrodite came to the stairs grinning at them with the brightest, whitest smile that one could have. Honestly, it was blinding.

Annabeth jumped up, her eyes searching for Percy, when not finding him, she snarled, "Where is he?"

Aphrodite grinned and pointed up stairs with a bright pink manicured nail. "Up there, he'll wake up in a few… I think he'll have his memories…"

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes.

"What," Annabeth hissed, taking a threatening step forward, "do you mean 'think he'll have his memories'?"

"Well, you'll see!" she exclaimed, grinning and moving to where Chiron was standing.

There was a thump upstairs and everyone's head snapped toward the ceiling and Annabeth cursed herself for not having x-ray vision. There was nothing and then the stairs began to creak, showing that someone was walking down the staircase. Everyone held their breath, warily watching the stair for Percy to come down.

They did not expect, however, a boy of about eight years old to walk down. He froze when he saw them, staring at them with wide and scared sea green eyes. Everyone stared at him open mouthed and wide eyed. Annabeth let out a small choke and Drew gave a coo at how adorable the boy was.

And then, "CRAZY KIDNAPPERS!" he made a lunge for the door, bursting out and running as fast as he could. They didn't know that someone had stopped him and was holding the struggling kid with a really confused expression. No one moved a muscle, all turning to Aphrodite in the split second.

"YOU DE-AGED HIM!" Annabeth squeaked/yelled, her voice rising to a high pitch. The goddess sighed and frowned.

"Yes."

"Wait," Nico said slowly, standing up, "he said 'crazy kidnappers'. That mean no memories."

Annabeth's eyes widened and she whipped out her knife, turning in Aphrodite's direction and narrowing her eyes dangerously. Aphrodite grinned shyly, taking a cautious step back.

"Oh, look at the time; I have somewhere to be that isn't here!" and with that she was gone with in a flash. Oh, and a flash of light too.

"Come on, let's go get him," Annabeth growled, stomping out of the door with everyone following. Of course, she stopped short, not expecting the sight she was greeted with.

"Lord Poseidon?" she squeaked.

He turned to look at her, obviously not amused at Percy tried to tug away from the man who was grasping his arm. "What happened?"

* * *

**Well then… yeah… this should be interesting. **

**Anyway, it's a two-shot and at the most a three shot. I've been thinking about this for awhile and just had to do it. So, here it is. **

**Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**-_- I'm a buttface for not updating sooner. Figures this story is the one I would lose the document for. And the one that just so happens to have a lot of views… and fans… IDK.**

**Anyway, here is the next installment of My Little Demigod. :)**

* * *

**Chapter two:**

* * *

After they successfully knocked Percy out with a bit of magic, they had promptly and politely informed Poseidon of what happened. He was silent through most of it, frowning all the while. An eerie, yet expected, silence fell over the group once the story was finished. Everyone's eyes seemed to flicker back toward the boy, as if he would up and disappear. Though it was highly likely he could run, he would have to get through a group of trained demigods. While he could do this as a sixteen year old, it would be quite harder to do so as a child.

"What do we do with him?" Thalia asked, glancing over with soft but worried eyes. She looked uncomfortable as she watched her, now eight year old cousin with no memory, sleep. No one, however, answered her question and she scowled toward them. To say the least, the quiet wasn't her most favorite thing… all the time. Though, sometimes it was so much easier than the lights flickering in her cabin and Nico yelling "It's the Hash Slinging Slasher!" That always annoyed the crap outta her. As well as the consciousness out of Nico.

Eventually, everyone's eyes wandered over to Poseidon, seeing as he was the only god in the room, and waited for him to say something. He sighed deeply and turned to Chiron, a wary look upon his face. His hair seemed a tad whiter than before, but, nonetheless he seemed to be trying to come up with a solution. The centaur said nothing, simply waiting as Poseidon thought.

"Aphrodite is the only one who can change him back, it seems or else I would have been able too by now. I'll go look for Hecate, perhaps she can help us." The god nodded, as if it seemed appropriate, and began to glow. Everyone quickly averted their eyes, shielding them from the bright light that filled every aspect of the room. It quickly died down, causing everyone to sigh with relief and look around.

Percy was still sound asleep; laying on the cot they had placed for him like it was the best thing in the world next to a cloud. Annabeth walked over and kneeled down, stroking a piece of his black onyx hair from his forehead. She was going to kill Aphrodite. She sighed, looking up she found everyone staring at her expectantly.

"What?"

Clarisse stepped forward (Annabeth's flares went up) and she crossed her arms. A hardened look entered her face as she opened her mouth to speak.

"You have to watch him-"

"Me?" Annabeth exclaimed, jumping up in full force, "Why me? Can't we just keep him knocked out?"

"You're his girlfriend! You do it!" the daughter of Ares growled back, his arms falling to her sides, her muscles tense. A growl rumbled low in the bottom of her throat. Annabeth stiffened and glanced at Thalia, sighing.

"Fine, I'll do it, but Thals, you gotta help me; you owe me."

"What?" the huntress exclaimed, "Come on! That was nothing compared to this!" she exclaimed, she looked like she was begging for Annabeth not to follow through with it. Finally, however, she fell and sighed. "Fine," her voice was whiney, "I'll do it, but Nico, good ole' buddy ole' pal, has to help me." She slapped Nico on the back, causing him to lurch forward and scowl in her direction. She grinned sadistically. This in turn caused him to lean back.

"Gosh, that looks even worse than my dad when I got grounded, quite literally. But, fine, I'll help. Can't be that hard can it?"

Annabeth grinned, "Good, the more the better!"

"You just jinxed it!" Someone called out, Thalia turned and glared into the crowd.

"Leaves or I'll fry your arses off!"

Everyone quickly moved toward the door. Chiron and Clarisse were the last to leave. Both turned to watch the three teenagers stare at Percy like he was dead and they were going to make him move. Chiron sighed and led Clarisse out, closing the door behind him.

"Alright, sooo… we wait till he wakes up?" Nico asked, glancing between the two girls. Thalia nodded in response, crossing her arms and plopping on the floor. Annabeth frowned and grabbed a seat from around the ping-pong table, sitting on it and leaning back. Nico simply stood there, watching Percy sleep. The boy would mumble occasionally, turning around and moving to the perfect position. He didn't speak, nor did he move too much, but it was enough for them to look over.

"You think he'll have dreams?" Thalia asked, looking over at the onyx haired boy. If he did end up having dreams, it wouldn't be good… or healthy, for him. Even when he was twelve, he had horrible dreams, and if Aphrodite forgot to do… some things, then he might as well be subjected to metal training.

Annabeth shrugged, moving her legs to sit cross legged, and smiled. "I don't know. I doubt it though."

"When will he wake up?" Nico asked.

Both girls glared at him and he shrunk back, looking slightly confused at their reactions. "What?"

"How do you expect us," Thalia gestured to both Annabeth and herself, "to know when he's waking up?"

Nico shrugged and then pointed at Percy. "Well, he's waking up."

Annabeth and Thalia both jumped up and moved toward the boy. Percy sat up and rubbed his head; he groaned and swung his feet off the cot. He opened his eyes, staring at the floor for a few seconds before slowly looking up toward their faces. The First he saw, however, was Nico; he screamed.

"BATMAN!"

"Wait," Thalia muttered, "What?"

"He's Batman!"

"I'm Batman?"

"You're Batman," Percy confirmed.

"Nico, you're not Batman!"

"I'm not?"

"Yes, he is!"

Thalia turned on Percy. "No, he isn't!"

"Yes he is, Princess!"

"Princess?" Thalia asked, everyone giving him crazy and confused looks. He nodded and then looked at Annabeth; he scrunched up his nose.

"You're the crazy kidnapper!" he exclaimed, pointing at her, his mouth forming the shape of an "O". Annabeth stepped back, looking slightly surprised.

"No, I swear- Percy!"

"You are," he whispered, inching toward Thalia and Nico, "I know it."

Nico and Thalia both snickered, watching as Annabeth's face got red from irritation and frustration. She crossed her arms and stood there, face suddenly impassive. "So, I'm crazy kidnapper, he's Batman and she's princess. Really?"

"Yeah. Where's my mom?"

All of them froze, having not thought about that. Honestly, how could they not have. Considering Percy's memory was now, at the moment, pushed back, he would be living with his mom. Well, and Gabe, this did not settle well for the other demigods.

"Uh… she asked us to baby-sit you. Watch you, ya' know? Uh…" Annabeth replied quickly, voice a pitch higher than normal. Percy frowned and sat down on the cot.

"Does that mean no Gabe?" he asked her, glancing upward.

She nodded and replied reassuringly, "No Gabe."

He sighed deeply in relief and then leaned away from her. "Crazy kidnapper, can I talk to Princess?"

Thalia stepped forward. "Er, I guess I'm princess… what'd 'ya need?"

"Food."

Thalia stood up and looked over at the ever famed 'Batman' and gestured him to go to the kitchens. Nico nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him slightly. Annabeth shook her head and moved forward to stand next to 'Princess'. Nico came back moments later, disrupting the very awkward silence, with a tray of food. It was healthy and Percy scrunched up his nose when he saw it but ate it with little qualms of distaste. They watched him, waiting for him to finish.

Once he had finished, he pushed the tray back toward 'Batman', with a pointed look toward it. Nico sighed, grabbed it and walked out.

"So, er, Percy… what's your favorite color?" Annabeth stalled, giving him a very poor excuse of a smile.

"Blue."

"Really… that's, er, Thalia's too."

He glanced over at Thalia and grinned. "Cool."

Thalia smirked at Annabeth and sat down on the ground. "Favorite animal?"

This caused him to frown, staring off toward the ceiling. He shifted a lot, fingers twitching. Obviously, it was his ADHD causing it. "Uh… I like wolves."

Both girls leaned back, looking slightly surprised. "Really?"

"Mmhmm… do you guys have a playground? I wanna play," he said loudly, as if proclaiming it to all those who could hear. The girls both glance at each other, unsure of what to say. No, they didn't have a park, nor a place for him to play. Honestly, he didn't grow up knowing his parent was a Greek god. He didn't know about that. Heck, they were just lucky he hadn't noticed the sword hanging from Nico's side.

"Uh… no."

He looked down, disappointed, "Oh."

"Yeah, um," Annabeth looked away, slightly guilty, "sorry 'bout that."

He shrugged, suddenly looking uninterested in the park, and stood up, stretching. "What can we do?"

Nice stomped in, dripping wet and pronounced, "SWIMMING!"

Percy looked excited about that and jumped up. "Really? Can we? Pleeeeeeease!"

"Nico!" Annabeth interrupted, smacking him in the arm for suggesting it. He pulled back instinctively, reaching for his sword and then shaking his head. "Come on, we have to let him do something. How about swimming?"

Percy looked so excited about that that Annabeth couldn't just say "no" and, of course, she didn't. She sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Fine."

Percy grinned, jumping up and grabbing Thalia's hand. He pulled her over to the door, his mouth running at a hundred miles per hour about Montauk. Annabeth watched after them, looking slightly annoyed and stalked behind them, Nico smirking all the while. Honestly, it was amusing.

They passed the cabins; Percy looked skeptical at first but then simply shrugged it off. He figured he really didn't want to know… but then, he didn't care either. He looked like he was happy enough, but he lived with Smelly Gabe, his mind kept wandering back to that. The kids at school made fun of him and they lived in a crappy New York apartment. This placed looked really nice… he was enjoying it, though Crazy Kidnapper was somewhat creepy. He gripped Princess's hand tighter, causing her to glance down.

"You okay?"

"Yup."

When he saw the ocean, he freaked; he proclaimed it looked exactly like Montauk and practically jumped all the way to the waves.

"Do you think it'll matter if he get's wet?" Nico asked wonderingly, glancing at Percy. Both Thalia and Annabeth stared at him like he was stupid. He blinked, looking unsure and the mouthed, "Ooooohhh!" with Annabeth and Thalia both nodding.

"He won't get wet, will he?"

"Well," Annabeth said slowly, "he will if he thinks he is and wants too. If not… then… well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Batman? Do you like swimming?" Percy asked, tugging on Nico's shirt. Nico shrugged, looking impassive, and turned to look at the water. He wasn't actually sure if Poseidon would let him. Though, Percy's dad was a bit less strict than his and Thals, so it should be okay. Though, he really didn't want to get wet… or walk to his cabin. "Uh… yeah, I do. But, really, I'm fine."

Percy shrugged and ran off. Thalia fell on the sand and flopped down on her back. "Ah… why does he call me princess?"

"Maybe because of the _crown on your head_," Annabeth growled.

Nico smirked. "And I'm Batman because I'm awesome," Nico turned to Annabeth as Thalia snorted, "Jealous much?"

Annabeth quickly jumped up, looking alert. "What? No, of course not… just… no."

"Uh huh, Crazy Kidnapper, suuuure."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, watching Percy by the water. They weren't to far away, but enough for them to not hear him if he yelled. Softly however, if he yelled loud enough they would hear him. He mostly wandered around the water, not really going in it, but not to far into the sand.

"Guys!"

They all turned as Lou Ellen ran over. She was panting hard and her voice cracked as she spoke, "Lord Poseidon is here with my mom. She can change Percy back."

They glanced at each other.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Next chapter will be short… but you want to see where this goes, don't you?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys! **

**Last chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

* * *

As Thalia went to grab Percy's hand, Annabeth and Nico stood awkwardly by Lou Ellen. The daughter of Hecate stood there with her arms crossed, staring at the sand with a skeptical look on her face. She glanced at Annabeth, who was red faced, and then at Nico, who looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"What?" Lou Ellen asked, eyes narrowing. Her hands were now on her hips and she looked between the two.

"Nothing," Annabeth replied, shrugging with a careless look upon her face. Nico, however, at the same time said, "Percy think's Annabeth is a Crazy Kidnapper!"

The daughter of Hecate snickered, placing a hand over her mouth. Annabeth glared at Nico, frowning as he laugh out loud. The boy held his hands up in defense, snickering, though he tried to hold it in. Thalia walked up with Percy's hand held tightly within hers, she was smirking as well, obviously having heard what Nico called out. Annabeth glared at them both and then sighed, the day seemed to be catching up with her.

"Let's go and get this over with," she muttered, stalking off with the group behind her. Percy was talking with 'Batman', Lou Ellen looked at them curiously when he called them by his names.

"So, why am I Batman?" Nico asked, glancing around as they passed the cabins. Percy shrugged, smiling up.

"Because you're from his time!"

"Uh, I'm not from the 30s… wait, nevermind."

Thalia laughed at Nico's face and then looked curiously at Percy. It seemed he knew them subconsciously, perhaps, but he just didn't recognize it. For a day at camp, this was far more entertaining then the hunters. Frankly, she was getting a little annoyed with the deer. Stupid deer. They were getting smart. Artemis just laughed when she suggested they hunt a few monsters, saying they were 'out of practice'. Screw Practice. They'll hunt little monsters.

"We're here," Percy called out and then began singing a song under his breath. Hecate stood there with Poseidon and Chiron. The goddess of Magic was dressed in a black robe with long black, claw like, finger nails. Her hair, which was black as well, had colored streaks. Vibrant blue eyes stood out against her pale face and her regal figure conveyed one of confidence. Her lips were cherry red and the long black robe on her body was a tad bit more revealing than was necessary. A white shawl fell over her shoulders, small symbols of magic sewn on. She smiled when she saw them, though she looked like she would rip your heart out and burn it, her eyes were kind and her smile was soft.

"Poseidon, you weren't joking when you said what happened. Aphrodite did well, for such an arrogant fool, I'm surprised," Hecate said, a silky smooth voice running over the words like a river over stones. Her head lifted slightly as she said this, turning toward the god of Seas, with a smile on her face. Poseidon chuckled, choosing to not say anything.

They brought the boy up to them. He looked skeptical about going up and gripped Thalia's hand tighter. "Will Batman come with me?"

"Sure!" Thalia replied cheekily, grabbing Nico and pushing him forward. Nico scowled at her and walked up with them.

"Will he be okay?" he asked Hecate.

The goddess nodded, smiling at Nico. "Of course, I wouldn't hurt him. I rather like this hero actually. Come little hero, you'll be alright." She reached out, her hand open wide, a smile on her face. Percy hesitated and then glanced at 'Batman', who nodded encouragingly. Finally, he grabbed Hecate's hand, following her into the Big House. They watched them go in.

Chiron sighed. "How was watching him?"

"He called Annabeth Crazy Kidnapper! I'm Batman and Thals is Princess!"

Both Chiron and Poseidon shook their head at Nico, causing him to laugh. Annabeth rubbed her temples, glaring at the big house, and sighed. It seemed she did a lot of sighing today. Thalia was smiling, however she was thinking about Hecate; not exactly how she expected her to look.

A flash of light flashed (duhr) from the house's windows and a few moments later, Hecate came from the house.

"He is sleeping and is unaware of what happened. Today will be a blur for him." She smiled and then disappeared, the lasting imprint of a torch left hanging in the air. A cold, eerie wind blew, and it swirled into a mist. Everyone sighed deeply.

Hey, at least he wouldn't remember it.

"So," Nico said cheerfully, "Crazy Kidnapper? Happy now?"

* * *

**Well, that's it! **

**I might do a different De-aging story sometime too! Hope you check it out and check out my other stories! **


End file.
